


You win.

by MoneyraindownonU



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Rivalry, Shower Sex, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Sports, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyraindownonU/pseuds/MoneyraindownonU
Summary: These two are so competitive.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Gregg/Annie Marks, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	You win.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my husband. More notes at the end.

YES YES YES! Beth springs to her feet from the couch. As the buzzer goes off from the TV. She does a victorious dance with her hands above her head .Before she bends over and wiggles her butt, only covered by black boy shorts in his face . 

He sits up from the couch and swats at it but she jumps out of the way before his hand can make contact.

“Awww don’t be a sore loser Rio. It was a good game!”

“I’m not” he huffs before sinking back into the couch and crosses his arms over his bare chest. His eyebrows danced with annoyance.

She stops her dance of victory in front of him to admire his gold skin glittered by the warm sun rays peeking thru his loft window. _Jeeze why is he so perfect._ She thinks as her eyes roam all over him. The way he bites his bottom lip and his jaw rocks because his team just lost to hers. She lets out a small laugh.

He glares at her at first then it washes away with a lustful look. His eyes tracing over her body. They way her breast bounced freely under her gray and green Michigan State shirt as she laughed.

They had made plans to go to Ruby’s and Stan’s rivalry watch party for the game. All their friends would be there to cheer for their teams. Mostly Michigan State. Beth even spent the day before at Ruby’s house getting everything ready for the party. Cleaning, cooking up appetizers and making cute basketball shaped cookies in the schools colors. 

_Shit_ Beth thinks . Ruby and Annie are probably still pissed . She glances at her phone across the loft on the kitchen island. Her smile drifting from her face.

Rio notices. “They’ll be fine mama. We blamed it on me remember?“

Her eyes flash back down to him. Her mouth flops open. “Well seeing how it is your fault , how generous of you to offer” she says smugly her hands at her hips. “I told you not get in the shower with me!”

He cuts her off. “Just trying to save water.” he shrugs nonchalantly

Beth rolls her eyes “ Yeah and staying in the shower for over an hour really reduces our green footprint.”

He stares up at her. Shaking his head. He pounces to his feet stepping into her space. He looks at her up and down. 

“You know what’s funny? I’m hearing a lot of complaining coming from those pretty lil lips of yours . The same lips I had moaning and screaming this mornin’ and last night I might add “ his voice gets low and husky. 

Beth feels a rush of heat between her legs. It fly’s up her body before spraying across her cheeks as she thinks about the things he did to make her moan and scream.

*

How he slipped in behind her in the shower while she washed her hair. His hands roaming all over her body. Kneading into her soft and slippery skin. When she was finished washing the shampoo out, he rolled his tongue over her pink hard nipples . Her moans muffled by the sound of the shower. He pushed her against the wet wall before sinking to his knees. Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder and parting her with his tongue. Her nails digging into his shoulder blade to keep herself from falling over, as his tongue traveled in and out of her . Lapping over her clit until she came undone. Before she could regain her composure he spun her around smashing her front side against the cool shower wall. He parted her legs again but this time with his hard cock. He took her from behind slow and hard as the hot water fell on top of them. Slipping a hand between them to rub her still aching spot. Beth was thankful this took place in the shower. At least it would muddy her moans she is sure his neighbors probably would have heard. 

She had stumbled out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before crashing into his bed. Still soaking wet. _Just 10 minutes_. She thought as she laid on the bed. Enough time to not feel like jello anymore . She could hear his victorious laugh behind her as she drifted to sleep. 

And she stayed there until his yell woke her up. “HOW IS THAT A FUCKIN FOUL!? C’MON MAN” his tone ripping thru the loft.

The game had already started. She could hear it from where she laid on his bed. It was in the middle of the first half. She sprung to her feet in a panic trying to get ready while cursing at him for letting her sleep. Only to feel bad for yelling at him when he responded that she looked like an angel sleeping and didn’t want to wake her. She tried to argue they could make it to Ruby’s by halftime but Rio wasn’t buying it. Double downing that he’s superstitious and he has to finish a game where he starts it. 

He even went as far and texting the girls and letting them know they were not making it without going into explicit details. Offering to take everyone to dinner tonight his treat to make up for it. 

Beth’s heart swells at how amazing he is with the Annie and Ruby. 

“Fine but If MSU wins you owe me!” She says pinching him on his arm before plopping down on the couch and grabbing one of his beers he already had open. 

So they’d stayed at his loft watching the game. Him only in pair of Michigan sweatpants that hung from his hips that made her mouth water. She only in the MSU shirt she planned on wearing at the party and her underwear. 

To be honest Beth wasn’t the biggest sport fan by any means. She graduated from Michigan State two years ago and remembers only going to a handful of games while she was there. A baseball game because Ruby won free tickets at a raffle. It just so happen to be the day she met Stan. And a couple of football games she attended with her ex, Dean . He would always get too trashed at the tailgate and too _handsy_ with other girls. One time his fraternity got into a brawl with some other drunk fans. It made the local new and she was shocked when she talked the cop out of arresting him. She vowed never again. 

Things were different with Rio. Way different from her relationship with Dean. Since they started dating a 4 months ago, he had invited her to attend some games but between work and her lack of sports knowledge, she always turned it down playing up how much she hated Michigan due to their schools rivalry. 

But watching him cheer, yell and get mad at the refs for bad calls as they watched the game made her heart flutter. She would let out a couple jabs talking smack when MSU scored. He glares at her with his sultry brown eyes vowing to make her pay for her remakes later. Beth tried to keep up with game but she would get distracted by looking at new recipes to try on Pinterest. And sending her own apologies to the girls and deciding on a place to eat later.

With 20.7 seconds left, MSU is up by 2. Rio was nervous fidgeting in his spot on the couch. Even standing up pacing back and forth letting a few cuss words slip. 

Number 37 on Michigan inbounds the ball at the end of the court. He drives it up the court fast. The player’s bodies colliding into each other as they try to get a good shot off. #37 swings the ball to #4 in the corner. He shoots the ball as the play clock hits 0.0. The ball hits the rim of the goal with a thud before bouncing off the edge of the rim. #1 from MSU grabs it as a rebound. Game over. Michigan State Wins!

"FUCK!: Rio yells throwing the remote across the room.

*

Beth feels his arm wrap around her waist bringing her closer to him. It wakes her from her thoughts. His warm body leaned against hers. Her eyes fall to his mouth, that part as he leans into kiss her. They kiss softly at first but his tongue starts to get wild in hers. The hand wrapped around her waist falls down to her ass. He squeezes it pushing her closer into his mouth.

She tries to wiggle out of his arms, tangled on her body. He groans as he already knows where this is heading. She finally breaks free, them both breathless from the kiss. She slaps him on his chest, harder than she means. He plays up his wince of pain. 

“No Sir! Absolutely not! This is how we got to this situation. Go get dressed for dinner!” Her voice raising a bit. He rolls her over with his eyes . She squirms under his gaze hoping her voice was loud enough to see she was serious. She knows if he didn’t back down and kiss her again, she would willingly let him fuck her on the couch.

“Whatever you say boss. But you’re not getting off easy with all the shit talkin’ you did" He licks his lips over and it immediately shoots a warm feeling between Beth’s legs. She tries to ignore it as she shews him off to get dressed .

***

They enter the elevator of Rios loft building. 

“I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for everything really.” she says entering the elevator, and pushing the 10th floor button. His hands fly to her waist pushing her against the back wall of car. Her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

“ My pleasure Miss Marks. “ he whispers before dipping his head down to make their lips meet. 

They sound of their wet kisses fills the car as it ascends to his floor. She tastes the bourbon on his lips. She thinks how hungry she is for him. How she would let him take her in the elevator right now. Especially as one of his hands slides down over the front of her dress and skims back up her thigh. His fingers ghosting her skin. 

“Mmmm I can’t wait to get you outta this dress ma. You’ve been drivin me crazy all night” he growls into her mouth . Her knees buckle a bit at his words. Her blush deepening on her cheeks. He rolls off her and she whines a bit missing his touch as the elevator stops and the doors open. “c’mon “he says while grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together leading her out. 

They make their way down the hall towards his loft . She’s a half step behind him. Her legs feeling a little heavy from the wine at dinner, the shots at the bar and their close encounter in the elevator . Her strappy black heels not helping . She curses in her head at her choice of shoes for the night. 

They’re almost at his door when he stops abruptly. Her not noticing in enough time, she bumps into the back of him. She’s a little dizzy from the alcohol and kiss but she hears his phone buzzing in his pocket. He lets go of her hand to fish it out. He glances at the screen before he looks back at her . His eyebrows furrowed. He looks pissed. 

I’m sorry I gotta take this . It’s work .Go ahead inside. I shouldn’t be too long. Do you remember the code? 

She huffs with a bit of a smile. “I’m not that drunk Rio.”

His annoyed look washes away and is replaced with his eyebrows raised.“You sure? You were throwin them shots back. I could barely keep up.” He chuckles

“Victory shots for the winners!” she responds before passing him to finish her way to his place. 

She hears him chuckle a bit behind her. She fights the urge turn around and make a face at him but settles to add more sway in her hips as she walks away. Knowing he would enjoy the view.

“Elizabeth” he says the only way he knows how. 

She stops and peeks over her shoulder and flutters her eyes. 

“ An keep that dress on yeah? It’ll be my job to take it off you “ 

She flashes her naughtiest smile before continuing her walk down the hall way.

Once she gets to his door, she looks down at the key pad attached. Her eyesight blurring the numbers a bit. _Shit maybe I am really drunk_. She thinks to herself. She smooshes 0-9–2-2-1 and then pauses, _crap_ , what was the last number. She nibbles at her bottom lip before selecting 0. The keypad flashes red and buzzes loud. It scares her and she jumps while letting a small scream escapes her lips. 

She looks down the hallway to see if Rio hears but he obviously didn’t. The phone on his ear as he paces back and forth in front of the elevator . 

She closes her eyes to steady her concentration. She flutters them open and presses 0-9-2-2-1-9. A small breath rolls out of her lips as the keypad lights up green and she hears the bolts of the door unlock. 

She enters his place. It’s darker and colder from earlier when they were watching the game. She fishes to find the light switch. When she does the modern light fixture on the ceiling of the living room illuminates the space. 

She falls back against the door. She picks up one of her feet and unbuckles the strap. She does the same work on the other and throws them across the room. 

Grateful Rio was not in here, she stumbles to his bed, against the brick wall at the back of the space. She turns and flops on her back against the bed. Her eyes closing so hopefully the room would stop the spinning. She hums the beat to a song as she thinks about their night.

*

After the game, Rio reluctantly got dressed. Settling on a navy button up, dark jeans and dark chuck taylor’s. They left his place and he drove her back to hers to change for dinner. Not before sneaking in a quickie on her couch.

During the game earlier, between more apologizes, she and girls texted back and forth trying to decide on a place to eat. They decided on a steakhouse for the dinner Rio promised. Annie requested an insanely expensive place with $80.00 steaks and $30 salads. Beth shot that down quickly. Ruby suggested Malone’s. It was reasonably priced and has amazing sushi. Ruby takes her mom there every year for her birthday. It’s her favorite. It wasn’t super upscale but called for better than just a t shirt. So Beth went with a maroon wrap dress with white polka dots on it. It wrapped her curves perfectly.

They met at the restaurant at 7. Ruby with Stan and Annie with her fling of the month Gregg. Beth hadn’t decided if she likes him yet. Rio taking to him because he also attended Michigan. But Annie thinks Gregg will hang the moon for her so, Beth would give him more time to warm up to her.

They all ate over yummy steaks , an assortments of sides and salads . Sushi rolls that were to die for. Ruby was right the sushi here was legit. Rio even sweeten the deal by ordering a round of shots for everyone. Stan making a speech about Michigan State being the better school and what not before they shot them back. Annie added a jab about Michigan and Rio returns with a remark of her going to a community college. Stan ,Ruby and even Greg laugh . Beth coming to Annie’s defense and swatting at Rios leg. He apologies and buys Annie another drink .

They stayed at the restaurant for a while , consuming more drinks and even dessert. Beth squirms in her seat worried how high the bill will be when the waiter comes with the check. Rio sees the worry on her face and calms her down with a kiss on the corner of her lips. Insuring he’s got it taken care of. 

Beth knew he had money. How else could he afford his low rise modern loft downtown and his impeccable black Mercedes Benz. She’d try coaxing it out of him, how exactly he could afford this at 26 . He would always say something about his family having money or that he works for his family business . Always being super vague about details before changing the subject or rolling her onto her back to make love to her . _Because of course that would take her mind off it right?_

After everyone is full and tipsy they decide to out to a bar. Gregg orders an Uber xl to fit the six of them. Annie’s up in the passenger seat going thru her playlist trying to find the right song for the ride. Rio suggest the bar Drakes. It’s not far from his loft and he knows the owner.

When they get there, he leads them to front door, by-passing the already growing line. Beth bites the inside of her cheek as she hears groans from the people waiting in the cold.She also clocks how the bouncer at the door mood changes as Rio walks up to him. The guy was taller than Rio and had probably 100 lbs on him. But he stood up straight and his face was somber as he nodded at Rio leading them all in.

They spent the rest of the night at Drakes. Downing shots, mixed drinks and beers. They had an extra-large booth in the corner of the room that over looked the dance floor . The DJ played a mix of music from rap, pop and even techno . Ruby and Stan left first, Stan saying he had an early day at work the next day.

Annie and Gregg stay on the dance floor all night bumping and grinding at each . Beth and Rio opting to stay tucked in the booth. His hands all over her as he whispered all the filthy things he was going to do to her when they got back to his place. He was in the middle of explaining a position he wanted to try on Beth, leaving her cheeks pink when she heard Annie yell “ I’m just sayin, I don’t know why bitches cant say excuse me when they walk by! “ Time to go Beth says.

The Uber dropped Annie and Greg off first at his place. Beth argued Annie was too drunk and she should come back to her apt. Beth’s heart sinking a bit realizing maybe she wouldn’t get to partake in the things Rio was saying earlier in the bar. Annie finally persuades Beth she was fine to stay with Gregg and with some help from Rio, they got her into the apartment unharmed.

*

Beth shoots up right at the end of Rio’s bed when she hears Rio come into the loft. He slams the door shut and is looking down at this phone sending a text. She takes the time to smooth her dress and hair down. Crossing her legs seductively. She leans back against her hands that are slightly behind her and to the sides making her chest arch up in the air. She clears her throat and he rips his attention from his phone. 

His eyes go hungry for her when he sees her sitting on the edge of his bed looking as sexy as she did.

“Hey!” he says, as he puts his phone down on the mantle and makes his way towards her. 

“Hi” she says as sultry as she can but she almost squeaks at the end.

He makes his way to her shortly, standing next to her at the edge of the bed. She has to crook her neck to look up at him. She flutters her eyes as he stares down at her.

“You miss me?” He purrs.

She bites her bottom lip and nods slowly. He leans down to kiss her softly.

“Good” he whispers as he breaks their kiss.

Swiftly he jumps behind her on the bed, his legs falling to her side trapping her. He wraps an arm around her waist , her own hands coming up to hold onto his forearm as he shimmies them back up the bed until his back could lean against his headboard .

Beth giggles as she tries to escape his grasp but he clamps down harder , pulling the back of her closer to the front of him. She settles between his legs resting the back of her head on his shoulder. breathing in his amazing cologne.

“Sooo what where you doing? He asks as he bends his head to rub his nose along her cheek and nuzzle her hair. 

“Just thinking.” She responds.

“About what?”

“How you’re going to pay up for losing our bet today!”

Rio burst into laughter, throwing his head back . She looks up at him and pinches his thigh. 

“You promised!” she squeaks.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah, you’re right momma . So what’s my charge?” He looks down at her thru his long eyelashes.

"A massage. A real one! You know at one of those fancy spas at the top of hotels downtown. With fluffy robes and swimming pools filled with imported water. I’m sure you can afford it right? She waves around at his impeccably decorated loft . 

A smile curls at the end of his lips. “Yeah I can do that . Only one condition tho” 

She raise her eyebrow to question him.

“The masseuse, has to be a girl .No guys .”

Now it’s Beth turn to let out a laugh . She stops when she sees his facial expression go to serious.

“Omg are you serious? “ she groans

He rolls his shoulders and doesn’t respond. Only intensifying his gaze on her.

“Rio! Please say sike! It’s their job! “

“I don’t give a damn. The thought of anyone else touching you , especially another man 

makes me” - he jaw ticks as his words cutoff

Beth snorts loudly. This is ridiculous she thinks to herself. She’s a little annoyed and put off that he could fix his perfect lips to say that. Something so misogynistic. She tries to get out of his lap but he pulls her back down tightly.

She huffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes before she closes them shut. 

“Fine I’ll get woman masseuse. I’m sure you’ll be fine with that. Right!? Maybe even get your dick hard watching her massage me too.” Her statement covered in sarcasm.

“Maybe” he’s says behind her . She can hear his smile as he says it. 

“Ridiculous” she spits out.

“To be honest I don’t want anyone touching you. _Not here_ –“he trails off while he lifts both of his hands and starts to massage her shoulders. Pressing his finders into her shoulder blades working out her muscles. She melts into a bit because it feels good. No matter how annoyed she was at him. He works there for a bit before sliding his hands down to her upper arms. 

“ _Or here_ ” he whispers into her ear. It sends goosebumps up her legs.

He slides his hand over her bare collarbone. “ _Or here_ ”.

Before dipping it under the collar of her dress and further into her bra. He cups her full breast tightly. 

“And definitely not here.” 

A quite moan slips from her lips as his fingers slide over her nipple. Closing her eyes as she feels his touch everywhere.

He drops his head and begins to kiss her neck and his other hand comes to her stomach. He pulls at the bow that ties the front of her dress that keeps it wrapped. With a hard tug, it comes undone and her dress flies open. His soft hands run against her belly. She grinds her bottom against his growing erection at her back.

“ _Or here_. “ He continues as he trails his fingers up and down her belly. Each time dipping lower and lower until it reaches the top of her panty line.

“You wearin' these for me? “He says as he lifts his head from her neck. His bottom lip a little swollen from nipping at her skin 

She opens one of her eyes and looks down. His fingers tracing the outside of her panties between her legs. They are navy in a lace design with a small yellow bow at the top. Michigan colors. 

She giggles as she says NO. She tries not to moan as his fingers did magic on her other nipple .

He runs the side of his cheek against her temple , his scruff sends tingles down her body.

“Mmm that’s too bad” he smirks against the side of her head as he slides his hand under the lace. Cupping her there. 

She opens her other eye and watches his fingers flex beneath the lace as he massages her _there._ His fingers rolling around in her panties, feeling how wet she was before he gives her folds a small smack. 

“And 1000% not here”. His voice drops an octave in her ear and she feels like she could have an orgasm now with not a single part of him in her.

It’s like he's reading her mind because he the slides 2 fingers into her. 

“Aaaahhh!” she wails, rocking against his fingers. She turns her head and tilts it up, he meets her with a hungry kiss. His fingers still working under her panties.

He slides them in and out a few times before adjusting to let his thumb circle her clit. She moans into his mouth as they continue to kiss. His finger curls up into her while his thumb presses in circles over and over.

She feels that pleasure building up between her legs. He picks up the pace as she bucks into him. She’s on the verge of falling over the edge when he pulls his fingers out of her and focuses on her clit . He press 3 against it, he can feel it already starting to quake under his tips and starts to press hard circles over her. A few turns is all it takes for her to let out a loud whimper, and she snaps her legs together locking his hand between her thighs? Her panties fill with her juices as she comes crashing down. 

“Damn baby did you just squirt?” Rios voice cloaked in shock and amusement.

Beth squeezes her eyes shut , her cheeks hot from her orgasm and his question. 

“I don’t know maybe? I’ve never done that before” she says hoarsely still trying to catch her breath. 

Rio huffs in triumph before sliding his hand out of her panties. They both look at his hand. Its glistening as a drop of wetness falls from his finger and lands on her stomach.

Her blush turns crimson.

And in an instant he slides from behind her, Beth flopping on her back, her head hitting the pillows. He stands up on the side of the bed looking down at her as he undoes his belt. 

She swallows thickly looking back up at him. 

“Oh c’mon ma. You know I’m not done with you yet. Plus it’s your turn to pay up.Did you think I forgot?” he smirks.

Beth shakes her head no softly as he pulls his pants and boxers down, his full erection falling out.

He makes love to her all night in the positions he brought up at the bar earlier. His sheets soaked from _her_ and their sweat. Beth will definitely need that massage sooner than later.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally did it. My first fluff piece. All of my other works I have written so far have been dark. LOL  
> Again this was inspired by husband and our love of sports. Although we like separate teams, they are not true rivals . They did however recently play each other and we went to the game. My team lost and I had to pay up. I chose Michigan and MSU theme because they are rivals and wanted to stick to the Detroit area.


End file.
